


Nobody Expects the Desperate Inquisition

by MasterXploder



Series: Peenoblade Chronicles 2 [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Contains spoilers up to chapter 4, Gen, Hot Springs, Nude Peeing, Omorashi, Poppi is not the best at social discretion, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: The ladies of Rex's party are enjoying a second trip to Alba Cavanich's hot springs when a few of them feel the call of nature. Unfortunately, the toilets are broken, so the girls have to get a little creative with solving their problem.(This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised.)





	1. Springing a Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Contains story spoilers up to chapter 4. Best to not read this until you've played up to that point.

Mor Ardain, the mighty empire of Alrest, boasted an impressive military and little else. Built atop a titan nearing the end of its lifespan, much of the land was covered in mountains and deserts filled with dangerous creatures, and most of it unfit for agriculture. The high temperatures and dusty air made for a stuffy atmosphere even in the middle of the night. Nearly all of the resources needed to support its populace came from trade imports and the Ardainian technology to use the titan’s heat as an energy source.

There was, however, one geological feature that could only be found in these lands. Hot springs, naturally occurring from the endless supply of geothermal energy far below the crust, dotted the continent. Valued for their relaxing and therapeutic properties, travelers from all over the world visited the empires just for a chance to bathe in these springs. One such place was Jakolo’s Inn at the capital of Alba Cavanich, and it happened to be currently occupied by a few certain individuals.

“Haahhh…” Nia sighed as she laid her head back and closed her eyes in bliss, the warm waters caressing everything below her neck. With all the drama and fighting she had to deal with today, she was in good need of a break, and enjoying a hot bath under the moon’s gentle light was just what the doctor ordered.

“I gotta say,” she continued, “I wasn’t expecting to have another dip in here so soon, but this feels just as good as our first trip.”

“Poppi agree one-hundred percent,” came a voice from her side. Nia glanced over at Poppi, who was relaxing and stretching in her QT mode. “Even artificial Blade like Poppi can appreciate soothing, rejuvenating powers of springs. Poppi hope Elysium is full of hot springs, too!” She leaned forward, sending a ripple outwards and asked “Is Elysium full of hot springs, Pyra?”

“Hmm?” Pyra, the spring’s third occupant, opened her eyes, the glow of her emerald core crystal above her submerged chest cutting through the steam. “Oh, I’m not sure. I can only recall one location from Elysium, and I’ve never seen any from there.”

“Aww, Poppi is disappoint,” she replied, lowering her head.

Nia leaned forward to look at Pyra. “I have to admit, I’m a bit surprised to see you in the springs with us, Pyra,” she said. “I’d have thought Mythra would have been chomping at the bit to have a second dip in here.”

Pyra giggled. “Well, I’ve never had the chance to try a hot spring, and after hearing how much Mythra enjoyed her bath, I got curious, so she agreed to let me try them this time.”

“So what’s the verdict?” asked Nia.

“If these really aren’t in Elysium, we’re going to have to make some for sure,” said Pyra with a smile. She then sighed and took a moment to stretch, lifting her legs and wiggling her toes as they broke the water’s surface.

“Ha ha, there’s an idea! Now I’m really excited to get there.” Nia laid back and turned her head to the other side of the springs. “Then again, I suppose Pyra’s not the most surprising guest in here. Isn’t that right, Mòrag?”

At this, the fourth and final guest in the spring opened her eyes and lifted her head up. Mòrag Ladair, Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, could not have looked any more different from her everyday self. Gone was her pristine military uniform and hat to house her bun-tied hair, along with her perfect posture and chin held high. She now lounged without a thread of clothing like the rest of the group, her dark hair down to her shoulders and mingling with the waters.

“And what makes you say that?” responded Mòrag.

Nia shrugged. “I dunno, you just struck me as too uptight and serious to even think about getting in one of these.”

“Poppi not expect Mòrag to join us, either,” chimed in Poppi, “Poppi thought it would take while for new friend to be naked around us.”

This earned a smirk and chuckle from Mòrag. “Well, contrary to popular belief, hot springs are a lesser-known pleasure of mine. I wish I could enjoy them more often, but my work leaves me too busy for them.” She paused to lift up an arm and look at it. “As for the nudity, well, I couldn’t carry the title of special inquisitor if I fretted over something like not being clothed in front of other similarly-bare women.”

“Wow, that’s really brave, Mòrag,” said Pyra, “I wish I could be that comfortable with being naked. Mythra can do it like it’s nothing, but sometimes, I have to work up the courage just to change clothes in front of someone else.” Pyra crossed her legs out of modesty, even though the waters hid her body anyway.

“Admittedly, it took some getting used to. Brighid was most helpful in getting me out of that particular shell. Although, seeing you sitting among us now, Pyra, I would say you are quite a ways braver than you believe.”

Pyra giggled and blushed. “Thank you, I guess.”

“Hey, speaking of Brighid,” said Nia, looking around the springs, “Where is she? I figured she’d be right behind you as usual.”

Mòrag sighed. “Brighid is not a fan of hot springs. I imagine she is back in our room, relaxing with a good book in a comfortable chair right now.”

“That’s a shame. It would’ve been nice to have all the girls in here,” said Pyra.

“I guess it makes sense, though,” added Nia, “If I had Brighid’s powers, I probably wouldn’t enjoy sitting in the stuff that blocks them out, either.”

“If Brighid not like water, how does she take baths?” asked Poppi.

“You know, that’s a good question,” said Nia, “Care to answer that for us, Mòrag?”

“I would, but I am not certain if Brighid would approve of me sharing her daily rituals with others.”

Nia frowned. “Guess we’ll just have to ask her instead.” She looked forward and relaxed back into the spring, letting the conversation fall silent while her eyes fell shut. However, just a few seconds later, and her face tensed up while she let out a grunt, opening her eyes again. “Gah, figures,” she muttered.

“Something wrong, Nia?” asked Pyra.

“Er, kind of,” she replied, the lightest hint of pink gracing her cheeks. “I forgot to visit the loo before I got in.”

“Visit loo?” Poppi turned her head. “Oh! Does Nia mean go pee-pee and/or poo-poo?”

Nia felt a particularly large drop of sweat form on the back of her head. “You hit the nail on the head, Poppi. Well, the first part at least,” she responded with a hint of strain to her voice. Nobody could see it, but below the surface, Nia’s legs were pushed together with the occasional fidget.

“The changing rooms behind us have bathrooms, right?” asked Pyra. “At least, that’s what I thought those doors were for.”

“They are indeed water closets,” confirmed Mòrag.

“I know about the toilets,” said Nia, “I’m just working up the will to actually get up and go use them. These waters just feel really good, and I think I’m fully adjusted to them now.”

“I would suggest getting out and taking care of it soon,” said Mòrag, her cold tone cutting through the heat of the springs. “Before the water tempts you to… solve your problem another way.”

“Poppi agree,” nodded Poppi. “Poppi rather not swim in friend’s waste products.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m getting out now,” said Nia, looking over to Mòrag with a frown. “Er, Mòrag, would you mind turning your head for a moment?”

“If I must,” sighed Mòrag, already closing her eyes and looking away.

“Th-thanks,” replied Nia. With everyone not privy to a certain secret of hers looking away, Nia stood up and climbed out of the springs. 

But as Pyra watched her friend make her way to the toilets, she frowned and let out a light, concerned moan. All the discussion about peeing made her realize she had neglected to use the bathroom, and her bladder was quite eager to not make her forget again.

“Pyra have problem, too?” asked Poppi.

“Hmm? Um, yes,” answered Pyra, “I think I had better pay a visit to the ladies’ room, too. Jenerossi Tea just goes right through me sometimes.”

“I trust we do not need to have the same conversation with you, Pyra?” asked Mòrag.

“Not at all. I’ll be right back,” said Pyra as she stood up, quickly turning her body so as not to give the others a good eyeful. Already, she missed the spring’s rejuvenating warmth; the quicker she used the bathroom, the quicker she could get back in. She also thought of grabbing her towel nearby for modesty, but the others had seen her already, so there was little point. She wouldn’t be exposed long enough for it to matter, anyway.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!”

Pyra perked up as she saw Nia storming back to the springs with a furrowed brow and closed fists. “Er, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Nia stopped and crossed her arms, doing her best not to look below Pyra’s head in admiration and envy. “They’re out of order.”

“Excuse me?” Pyra blinked.

“The toilets, both of them. They’re locked tight, and they’ve got signs on them.”

“R-really?” Pyra glanced away with a frown. “That’s… unfortunate.”

Nia raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you need them, too?”

“Well… yeah, I do,” said Pyra, putting her hands to her groin and wiggling her hips a bit, her cheeks gaining a light blush.

“Hate to tell you, but unless you’re about to blast the doors open with your powers, neither of us will be using them soon.”

“May I advise not causing damage to this facility?” came Mòrag’s voice, making the girls turn their heads. Although Mòrag continued to look away, her authoritative tone was just as strong. “I would prefer if our party did not become known for being disrespectful guests.”

“Relax, we’re not going to do anything like that,” said Nia. She then leaned towards Pyra and muttered, “Though I might give them a good kick once my boots are back on.”

“But what are we going to do now? I don’t want to get back in the water without taking care of this,” said Pyra. For a moment, she had a mental image of her sitting in the springs, blushing and putting her legs together as a mist of yellow surrounded her where she sat. She shook that thought out of her head.

“Can’t friends just put clothes back on and use potty back at inn?” asked Poppi.

“I suppose so.” Pyra put a hand to her chest. “But, I just got here. I’d hate to have to towel off and leave so soon.”

“Same here. It takes long enough to get in and out of my clothes as it is,” said Nia.

“You can simply wear a towel back to the inn,” said Mòrag, “It is not uncommon for guests at a hot springs hotel to do so.”

It was Nia’s turn to blush. “W-walk around in just a towel? With the kind of people we travel with?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips, “Yeah, I’m not about to give any of them the easy chance for a peek at the goods.” She leaned in towards Pyra and whispered “Not to mention my… other secret.”

“I, um, have to agree with Nia,” said Pyra. “If Rex were to see me like that…” she felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment at the thought.

“I am not sure what else to tell you,” said Mòrag, “Your options are quite limited right now. You may not have a choice.”

Pyra glanced over at Nia. “She might be right. What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, but if I stand here any longer, my problem might just solve itself, and not in a good way,” said Nia. True to her word, standing out in the open with her whole body exposed to the air accelerated her need for relief. She groaned while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Pyra averted her gaze, not wanting to see her friend’s potty dance. Trouble was, she didn’t want to look back at the springs either, for the waters would only further remind her of her need to pee. Instead, she looked out at the cliffs past the safety rails on the other side of the springs. Even in the moonlight, the desert beyond the cliffs was difficult to see, making it look as if the world simply ended at that point.

“Wait a minute…” Pyra’s eyes opened up as it hit her.

“Hmm? You think of something there?” asked Nia, her ears perking up.

“Maybe.” Pyra pointed over to the cliffs. “Mòrag, do you know if there is anything right behind those rails?”

Mòrag glanced at the rails. “Nothing other than rocks and pipes and a fifty meter drop.” Her head turned towards the girls slightly, not enough for her to see them. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“I think she just might be,” said Nia, looking to Pyra with a mischievous smirk. “Well now, sounds like someone’s got a bit of a naughty side to them, and I don’t mean Mythra.”

“Eh heh heh…” Pyra rubbed the back of her head. “I mean, if the toilets are unavailable, then we just have to go somewhere else, right?” She looked over towards Poppi and Mòrag. “Um, would you both be okay with us doing this in the open?”

“Poppi is okay with it. Poppi still not understand need for hiding waste removal in first place.”

Mòrag lowered her head in thought. “Ordinarily, I would arrest someone and have them taken to a nearby jail for urinating in public.”

“Oh, come on, Mòrag,” interjected Nia, “Now’s not a good time to be a stick in the mud.”

Mòrag sighed. “That said, given the circumstances, I suppose I can look the other way just this once, literally and figuratively.”

“Thanks, girls,” said a smiling Pyra, turning to face Nia. “Shall we?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” replied Nia.

With that, the girls briskly walked over to the cliffs, both having a noticeable tension in their legs and rear ends. Reaching the rails, Pyra and Nia spaced themselves apart, roughly the average distance between two stalls in a public bathroom, and squatted down, Pyra being flat on her feet while Nia leaned more on her toes. Pyra then moved a hand between her legs and used her fingers to spread herself apart, as she normally did when relieving herself in this manner. Nia could not be bothered with such precautions, instead resting her hands on her legs while she eagerly let nature run its course.

A couple seconds later, and two streams, pale and yellow-tinted, soon made their way out of the girls. Thanks to her preparation, Pyra enjoyed a steady, controlled pee with a solid stream going forward and slightly upwards. It easily flew past the dropoff before breaking up and falling into the dark, where the piddling of it landing on the rocks could barely be heard. Nia’s pee could hardly have been more different: a chaotic spray, mostly going over the cliffs, but with a good amount splattering in front of her. The force caused quite the hissing sound to go along with the other noises, creating a symphony that cut through the other sounds of water in the springs.

Pyra certainly couldn’t ignore the noises next to her. While she did her best to remain respectful, she could not resist a quick peek out of curiosity. What she saw quickly made her turn her head back: not just Nia’s robust spray, but her closed eyes and open mouth, a girl in the zen of relief. Though she was not exactly modest with her pee, Nia deserved privacy as much as anyone else, so Pyra kept her gaze forward from that point on.

Soon enough, the relief of emptying her own bladder resonated through Pyra’s body as well. She shut her eyes and let out a light hum with a closed smile, the only bit of modesty she could display in her situation. It paled in comparison to the long, drawn-out sigh Nia made, punctuated by the shiver that went through the catgirl’s body.

As their pee continued, Pyra thought about how silly this moment was for them. Given how their adventures took them all over the world, she had expected to have to relieve herself in some odd places. Weeing off a cliff while in the buff, however, had to take the cake. As much as she liked to share her experiences with Rex, this was one moment she was definitely keeping to herself.

Meanwhile, Nia could think of little else but how good it felt to let all that pressure out. She would never tell anyone else, not even Dromarch, but she enjoyed the times when the party would have to stop for a pee break in the middle of nowhere. There was something about answering nature’s call in its domain that appealed to a more primal part of her, like a jungle cat marking her territory. Being nude while she did it only further accented the feeling that she was not a Gormotti, but a wild and free animal. She had to wonder if Dromarch felt this way whenever he relieved himself outdoors.

Their potty time was certainly needed, but neither had exactly been at their limit before they started, so their pee did not last much longer. Roughly half a minute passed before their streams began their decline, and another thirty seconds passed before they came to a stop completely. They each waited out a few more seconds for the last spurts and dribbles to leave them, then stood back up.

“Nyaahh, much better,” sighed Nia as she turned to face Pyra, “I gotta say, that was one of your best ideas yet, Pyra.”

“Um, I suppose it was,” said a bashful Pyra, holding one arm behind her back and looking down at Nia’s feet. That’s when she noticed a couple drips falling from and running down Nia’s thighs. She then became aware of the faint wetness that still existed on and around that part of her body. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t think at all about having something for us to wipe with.”

Nia shrugged. “It’s fine. I’ll be all cleaned up in just a second, anyway,” she replied with a wink.

“That’s true.” Pyra rubbed the back of her head. “I hope the others don’t mind us getting a little bit of it in the spring.”

“A couple drops is a lot better than two full bladder’s worth, I’d say. Now let’s get back in before we have to get used to the hot water all over again.”

“I’m right behind you,” said Pyra with a giggle.

Neither girl wasted time in walking back to the springs and sitting back in its waters, both letting out sighs of relaxation. Without the nagging pressure in their bladders, they could melt into a blissful state again.

“Sorry about all that,” said Pyra once she had adjusted to the heat once more, “I didn’t mean to make things so awkward.”

“It alright,” said Poppi, “Poppi understand bladders can be sources of inconvenience and stress.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” said Nia, leaning her head back on the rock behind her. “Mmm, I think this spring actually feels a bit better now after my wee.”

“Poppi could hear Nia go pee-pee all the way from here. Sound like Nia let out all water in entire body!” said Poppi in earnest.

“Well, it certainly felt that way,” Nia chuckled.

“May I ask that we move to a different subject now?” asked Mòrag, “I find this a poor location to discuss something unsavory such as bodily fluids.”

“Why not?” replied Nia, “We’re all girls here, and it’s not anything we don’t all go through daily, Poppi notwithstanding.”

“She has a point, though,” said Pyra, “We hardly get the chance to just have some small talk like this. I’d rather talk about more pleasant things with you all.”

Nia shrugged again. “Fair enough, I suppose I can start. I was in the market earlier today, and I found the most adorable bear carving for sale. If it didn’t cost so much, I’d be giving its cheeks a good pinching right now!”

“Wow! It must have been really cute for you to say that,” said Pyra.

From there, the conversation drifted into more tasteful pleasantries for the rest of their time in the spring. Mòrag breathed a sigh when no one was focused on her; she did not know if she could stand any more pee-talk in her current state.

In truth, Pyra was not the only one who became aware of nature’s call when Nia brought up her need to go. Hearing the girls relieving themselves out in the open while up to her neck in water only made her desire for relief that much stronger. Unfortunately, while Pyra was okay with letting her need become known as well, Mòrag could never bring herself to do the same. Being nude around other nude women was one thing, but the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain admitting that she needed the restroom, and then whizzing off a cliff? Unthinkable. She would simply wait until they were all finished, then get dressed and use the bathroom downstairs like someone of her status should.

Against her better judgment, Mòrag glanced over to the spot Pyra and Nia had squatted at moments ago. Relief would come soon for her, she told herself. At least, that’s what she hoped.


	2. Mòrag Stainbringer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Contains story spoilers up to chapter 4)

Some time later, and the hot springs trip was over. Now fully-dressed and back in the comfort of the inn, the girls stood in the hall outside their room and continued their small talk from earlier. However, Mòrag was not standing among them for this part of this conversation. Instead, she stood at the end of the hall where the lavatory was located, not quite next to the door, but close enough that she could quickly reach it as soon as its current occupant left.

The time between their dip and now had felt like hours to Mòrag. Nobody wanted to leave the water’s soothing embrace for a long time, and then came the lengthy ordeal that was toweling off and putting on her inquisitor uniform, making sure every last part of it was immaculate before leaving the changing rooms. Now, all that separated her from a long overdue visit to the toilet was a locked door, and the pungent scent of someone on the other side handling their business.

“Lady Mòrag?”

Hearing this, Mòrag furrowed her brow as yet another potential obstacle presented itself. She quickly relaxed her face, stood up straight with her hands behind her back, and turned around to see Lady Brighid, her Blade, behind her.

“Yes, Brighid?” said Mòrag, not a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Did you need something?”

“I just wished to know how your bath went,” Brighid replied.

_ That’s a rather odd request, _ thought Mòrag. “It went well enough. Warm water, pleasant company. Not a lot to comment on, really.”  _ Aside from a particular event,  _ she mentally added.

“I am happy to hear that,” said Brighid, “And did you have any issues with being… unclothed in front of the others?”

Mòrag shook her head. “I have not had trouble with that since my schooling days. I owe a lot to you for that, actually.”

“Well, thank you,” said Brighid, putting the back of her hand to her chin. “So what, may I ask, is the source of your tension, then?”

“Tension? I beg your pardon?” Mòrag asked.  _ Is there seriously a crack in my composure? _

“I’ve been your Blade for long enough to know when there is something amiss about you.” Brighid leaned in. “Please, you need not hide whatever burden you’re carrying from me.”

_ She always could see right through me,  _ thought Mòrag while looking into Brighid’s closed eyes. She also realized that her companion was correct; much as Mòrag was tempted to lie and claim she was just fine, Brighid was not someone who deserved to be lied to. Besides, it was such a minor issue, why lie about it?

“Well, in truth, I do have something causing me a bit of stress,” said Mòrag. “But it is a minor problem, one that should hopefully be resolved very shortly.”

“And what is this problem of yours?”

_ Must I really say it out loud? _ thought Mòrag, glancing away. Brighid might have helped her out with her nudity issues, but admitting her need to use a restroom was something she had never been able to manage before. Not that Brighid could have helped her with that; it was a miracle that nobody, least of all her Blade, had caught on to this flaw of hers. Her roundabout way of admitting to it was the best she could do at the moment.

“Lady Mòrag?”

“Well, that problem…” muttered Mòrag. As dishonest as it might have been, she couldn’t help but hope for a distraction of some sort.

As she would later learn that night, she had to be careful about what she wished for.

The walls and floors suddenly rumbled and shook, causing the paintings and other decorations to rattle and fall off the walls. Everyone in the hallway looked about, raising their arms out of instinct.

“W-whoa! What’s going on?” asked Pyra down the hall.

“Seriously? We’re doing this again?” yelled Nia.

The lavatory door swung open, and out ran Tora with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot. “Meh-meh! Who make inn all shakey-shakey? Tora in worst possible place for that to happen!” he yelled, dancing in place.

He was soon joined by Rex, Dromarch, and Azurda, who all ran out of the men’s bedroom. “M-Mòrag, this doesn’t normally happen in Mor Ardain, does it?” asked Rex.

“Not in the least,” said Mòrag.

“We need to investigate this now,” said Brighid.

Mòrag nodded. “Agreed. Let’s move!”

Thoughts of using the bathroom were pushed into the recesses of Morag’s mind as she, Brighid, and the rest of the party made their way downstairs. Her duty to protect Mor Ardain always came first, especially over something as trivial as needing to relieve herself.

As the party passed through the inn’s front doors, they were greeted with panicked citizens running every which way, but mostly flowing from the middle of the city outwards. The rumbling, now accompanied with the sound of several roars and screeches, only felt stronger out on the streets.

“I-Inquisitor Mòrag! Lady Brighid!”

The group turned to the voice and spotted an Ardainian soldier running up to them, stopping only to catch his breath. “I’m glad you’ve turned up. Things are a right mess now!”

“Report, soldier. What is the cause of this commotion?” asked Mòrag.

“R-right.” The soldier stood at attention. “There’s been a breach in our defenses. Several monsters have crossed Midorl Bridge and are rampaging through the city!”

“How is that possible?” asked Brighid, “That bridge should be under heavy guard at all times.”

“It is, ma’am, but it seems a tribe of ignas have coordinated an attack. We’re not sure how, but they’ve got the monsters all worked up in a frenzy.”

“What would cause ignas to mount an attack?” asked Brighid, putting a hand to her chin. “Could this possibly be the work of anti-imperialists?”

“Maybe Torna is behind this?” suggested Rex.

“Perhaps, but we’ve not the time to discern the cause. We must get the situation under control and protect the civilians,” said Mòrag, turning to the party. “I understand this is an Ardainian matter, but could I possibly ask you all for your assistance? I fear Alba Cavanich will need all the help it can get should Torna be involved.”

Rex raised a fist. “Of course you can! We’ll do whatever we can to keep everyone safe.”

“Tora and Poppi will help the innocent like true Driver and Blade!” declared Tora as he and Poppi puffed out their chests and put their hands on their hips.

“Count me in, too,” said Nia, “I never like sitting on the sidelines when there’s fighting to be done.”

_ Ever ready to help out, this crew,  _ thought Mòrag. “Very well. Rex, Tora, I need you and your Blades to secure the marketplace. Nia, Dromarch, I need you to join Brighid and me in protecting the bridge to Hardhaigh Palace. Keep the collateral damage to a minimum, but do whatever you need to keep the civilians  safe.” She threw her arm out and declared “Move out!”

Nods and shouts in the affirmative rang out as the party separated to carry out their tasks. None were more determined than Mòrag, however; her home was under attack, and she would do anything to keep it safe from harm. Whatever reason those ignas had for invading, they were about to wish they had never set foot in the capital.

While not quite the top dogs of Mor Ardain’s indigenous creatures, ignas were nonetheless feared for their brutality and strength in numbers. Battles against them were no light matter, as their relentless might could easily overwhelm the unprepared fighter.

But as Mòrag and the rest of Mor Ardain eagerly demonstrated, brute force was hardly a match for proper training and tactics. At the very least, Ardainian weaponry outclassed anything the ignas could manage. That fact could not be made any clearer as Mòrag’s whip sword struck an igna clear across the head, sending the creature straight to the ground, never to rise again.

As she paused to collect herself, Mòrag saw that the rest of the fight was going much the same way. Nia danced around a frenzied scorpox, dodging a strike of its tail before leaping over and delivering a decisive slash across its back. Meanwhile, the rest of the nearby Ardainian forces opened fire on two griffoxes that had pushed their way forward. It was not enough to kill, but they turned tail and ran back, having clearly gotten the message.

With that, the plaza in front of Hardhaigh Palace’s bridge was devoid of invaders. All that could be heard around them was the fighting going on in other parts of the city and the crackling of the blue flame barricade that Brighid had set up.

“Plaza is secure, Special Inquisitor!” yelled a guard.

“I see,” said Mòrag, sheathing her swords. “Our next move should be to push forward. Front team, move up and assist our forces in the market. Rear team, maintain your positions with me.”

“Yes, ma’am!” responded all the soldiers as they carried out their orders without hesitation.

As this happened, Nia sheathed her ring blades as she and Dromarch walked back to the party. “So are we to continue guarding this bridge as well?” asked Dromarch.

“I hope not,” commented Nia, “Standing around’s not really my thing.”

_ How does that not surprise me?  _ thought  Mòrag. “Sorry to disappoint, but we cannot risk leaving the bridge unguarded. Perhaps we will have to move later, but for now, the best course of action is for us to stay here and continue ho-ooooh!”

It hit her harder than any blow the ignas could muster. Her need to relieve herself, completely forgotten in the chaos of battle, had returned stronger than ever. The painful surge forced her to a complete standstill, her hands curling up with visible tension while her entire body went rigid in its efforts to keep her urine from spilling out right there and then.

“Lady Mòrag!”

Mòrag could only grit her teeth in response to Brighid’s voice and footsteps moving towards her. Her mind, calm and clear during the battle, now raced with panic. It was highly possible that she would not be able to hide her urge to urinate from the others now, assuming they had not figured it out on their own. This did not even factor in just how she was going to properly relieve herself, either. She was in the middle of the city, with nothing resembling a public restroom nearby, and even if there was, what message would it send to the troops for the Special Inquisitor to abandon a crucial situation because she needed the potty?

“You alright over there, Mòrag?” came Nia’s voice as she ran up to her as well.

“Nngh, I…” she tried to speak, but even talking proved difficult from the strain. Was this it, she wondered? Would she truly have to admit to everyone how close to wetting herself she was?

“Eeeyaaahh!”

Drivers and Blades alike turned in the direction of the scream, youthful, panicked, and nearby. Once more, Mòrag’s pee predicament was forced to the back of her mind as far more important matters arose.

“A child?” said Brighid.

“It sounded like it came from the alleys,” said Dromarch.

“We need to move, now!” yelled Mòrag. “Nia, Dromarch, stay and guard the bridge. Brighid and I will handle this ourselves.”

If anyone had an objection, Mòrag did not hear it. She did not know where it came from, but she found the strength to pick herself back up and rush forward, running as fast as her legs could move. The pain from her bladder persisted, but it didn’t matter now, not when lives were in danger.

Right behind her, Brighid muttered only a quick “Lady Mòrag” before rushing to join her.

Soon enough, Mòrag and Brighid were running through the alleys of Alba Cavanich, turning their heads every which way to find the source of the scream. The pain from her bladder pulsed as rapidly as her heartbeat, with every step making her hold weaker and weaker, but still she pushed on.  _ Just a little longer,  _ she thought,  _ Please hold out… _

“Help, someone!”

This cry went out just as the two rounded the corner, and they quickly understood why. Two children, wide-eyed with fear, held each other with their backs to a railway blocking a sheer cliff. In front of them were several ignas, all brandishing weapons and letting out threatening shrieks while they closed in on the kids. It did not take an inquisitor to deduce what was about to happen next.

“Brighid!” yelled Mòrag without a moment’s hesitation as she pulled a sword out and tossed it to her Blade.

In one graceful motion, Brighid caught the sword and swung it down, sending forth a wave of blue flame. It spread into a line between the kids and the monsters, blocking them off from whatever attacks they had planned.

The kids were safe for the moment, but their move had caused the ignas to turn their snarling and weapons towards the ladies instead. Rather than cowering, however, both ladies stood tall, or at least as tall as Mòrag could bear to stand, and raised their swords in tandem.

“On my authority as Special Inquisitor, I demand that you leave the city now, or suffer the consequences!” threatened Mòrag.

As she had expected but not hoped for, the lizardmen were not deterred by her words, choosing instead to yell and lunge forward. Ignas were known for not backing down from a fight, no matter how foolish doing so would be.

Gritting her teeth, Mòrag took her other sword back from Brighid and swung them to the sides, extending them like long, fiery tendrils. Meanwhile, Brighid fell back and began channeling her ether into Mòrag, filling her swords with a burning energy.

A battle quickly ensued, fast and frantic, as weapons and fire flew every which way. The ignas had Mòrag outnumbered and surrounded, but such poor odds were not uncommon for her. Worse had challenged her before, yet she remained triumphant through it all. The ignas did not have any hope of beating her.

At least, that’s how it should have been. As it was, the nimble and masterful Special Inquisitor was having difficulty staying light on her feet. In addition to the pain in her bladder becoming unbearable, all that pressure weighed her down to where she felt as sluggish as the Mor Ardain titan itself. Much of her defense came from swinging the whips around her, protecting her and Brighid like a ring of fire and steel.

It was not as professional or elegant as she would have liked, but it was getting results. Two of the ignas had been felled already, and as Mòrag let out a cry and a downward slash with both blades, a third monster soon hit the ground.

“Aah!”

But right as it did so, something also dropped, right into Mòrag’s undergarments. It was only a spurt, but that alone was unacceptable to her, causing her breathing to run ragged and heart to beat faster.

Her panic lasted only a moment, but even that was too long in the heat of battle. Her distraction allowed an igna to leap in from the side and deliver a powerful jumping kick to her shoulder, too strong for her to maintain balance. With another yelp, she fell to the ground, her swords falling out of her hands and the flow of ether breaking up. That small bit of warmth in her knickers was instantly forgotten from the blunt pain of the kick.

“Lady Mòrag!” cried Brighid, immediately motioning to rush towards her Driver. Unfortunately, the remaining ignas were already ahead of her, as they jumped in front of her with weapons drawn, ready to divide and conquer the duo.

Meanwhile, Mòrag had just glanced up from her shock to find the igna that kicked her now standing above her, raising its sword up to deal a decisive strike. Was this really how it would end for her, she wondered: on her knees in a random alley, her bladder fit to burst, defeated by a wild monster out of sheer negligence ?

But then she heard the roar of a tiger and saw a ringed blade slash the igna straight across the head, taking the creature out of the battle. Never had Mòrag been happier for someone to have disobeyed a direct order.

At the same time, a fiery blast erupted from both of Brighid hands, sending the last couple ignas smacking into the wall and slumping over defeated. Even without weapons, a Blade was far from defenseless.

It was only after the fight that Brighid noticed their reinforcements. “Nia? Dromarch?”

“Dromarch, can you get those kids to safety?” asked Nia, sheathing her weapons.

“At once, my lady,” he replied as he set off. The protective wall of fire had died out around the children, allowing him to calm them down and escort them out of the alleys.

While this happened, Brighid turned to Nia and asked “Weren’t you both ordered to remain at the bridge?”

Nia crossed her arms. “I told you, I don’t like standing around when there’s enemies to fight.” She looked away from Brighid and added, “But nevermind that, is she alright?”

Brighid gasped as she remembered what she was going to do before the attack. “Lady Mòrag!” she called out while running up to her.

Mòrag had barely moved from her spot since getting kicked there. She had heard Brighid yelling for her, but the immense pain she felt kept her from making a proper response. However, this pain was not from the kick; she had taken far worse in her career and could still carry about like nothing happened. No, this pain was localized solely between her legs, and far more stressful than a mere kick.

“Mòrag, are you okay? Please speak to me!” said Brighid, kneeling down to her eye level and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Is… is it over?” Mòrag finally mumbled.

“E-Excuse me?” asked Brighid.

“Are the monsters gone? Is everyone safe?”

Brighid glanced away to listen to her surroundings. “Y-yes, I believe so. I can’t hear anymore commotion.”

“Yeah, it’s all quiet now,” said Nia, her ears moving about. “Couldn’t even hear any fighting from the market before I left.”

“G-Good,” Mòrag muttered, keeping her head down. The civilians were safe, and damage to the city and palace had been minimized. This meant she could now put her focus solely on her bladder, which she highly doubted would end nearly as well. At this point, every bit of her strength was put into holding back the inevitable flood. She could not move an inch, let alone stand up and search for a toilet, or else her shaky hold would come crashing down. Despite having braved several dangerous creatures in battle, the thought of losing control in front of the others now filled her with more dread than any monster.

“Lady Morag,” said Brighid.

“W-what is it?” she replied.

“Let it go.”

Mòrag’s eyes lifted up. “Er, beg your p-pardon?”  _ Did she just… _

Brighid looked at her right in the eyes, even as they remained shut. “Please, don’t strain yourself any further. Just let it out. I won’t think less of you for it.”

“B-brighid…” Time seemed to stop while Mòrag stared into Brighid’s closed eyes. Her Blade, the personification of elegance and grace, was giving her permission to relieve herself here and now? This night had taken quite the bizarre turn, to say the least.

But she couldn’t do that, as much as she wanted to. She was the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, a top representative for the empire. To just go and wet herself was too far beneath her, too disgraceful, too humiliating, too…

Mòrag let out a small gasp. No matter what her mind thought, her heart and bladder had decided for her. She could feel the warmth growing in her undergarments and passing through to her trousers, despite any effort she could make to stop it. It was happening in this very moment, and all she could do was make peace with it.

And so, Mòrag closed her eyes and mouthed the words “thank you” as she abandoned the last of her attempts to hold it. Right away, the leak grew into a full stream, strong enough to create the sound of water running against fabric as well as a gentle hiss. The wetness, once localized to the innermost part of her groin, spread outwards and covered her backside before pooling into a puddle that grew to cover the back of her legs, the moonlight and alley lamp leaving it visible for anyone to see should they look her way. Before too long, her coat-tails became damp and heavy from resting atop the puddle, and even her gloves grew wet from clutching her soaked groin.

Such an act should have instilled only shame and humiliation in the inquisitor, and it did, but for the moment, it could not hold a candle to the relief she now felt. Mòrag’s shut eyes lifted upwards and a hum sounded in her throat at the bliss of her overfilled bladder finally shrinking back down to a comfortable, unstressed level. It was such a crude thing to derive pleasure from, and yet not even someone of her stature could deny how good it felt to address a basic need after neglecting it for so long.

Outside Mòrag’s world of relief, the other ladies could only stare in disbelief and silence for the whole minute it took for her to finishing emptying. While Brighid remained kneeled and ignored the puddle slowly edging closer to her foot, Nia’s eyes and mouth both hung open, and even she felt her cheeks turning red, though it did not compare to the blush on Mòrag’s face.

“W-well then,” said Nia towards the end, “When Brighid said ‘let it out’, this was not what I was expecting.”

In an instant, Nia’s voice jerked Mòrag out of her bliss. Her eyes snapped open, and the cold weight of reality pressed down on her hard. The pride of the empire had just pissed her uniform, and now sat in her waste like an intoxicated vagrant. She could not look more pathetic if she wore nothing at all. Even Emperor Niall, her own brother, would surely think the same if he saw her now.

“N-Nia, Brighid,” she started in a shaky voice, the brim of her hat hiding her eyes from the others.

“How are you feeling now?” asked Brighid in a calm tone. “I was worried you were going to hurt yourself if you tried holding it any longer.”

_ Any longer?  _ “How long did you know about my… predicament?”

“I had my suspicions at the inn, but they weren’t confirmed until a few minutes ago. Like I said, I know when something’s wrong with you, my lady.”

“I see…” Mòrag’s eyes drifted further away from the two. “Perhaps I am not as fit for this position as I once thought.”

“Why? Because you chose to save a bunch of kids over not peeing your pants?” asked Nia.

“That should not even be a choice in the first place, not for someone of my station,” she replied, her voice strained with frustration. “No other Special Inquisitor would have made an error so egregious.”

“Lady Mòrag, please don’t criticize yourself so harshly,” said Brighid, “Your leadership tonight proved to everyone why you deserve to be the Special Inquisitor.”

“Seriously, if not for you, there’s no telling how many more people might have gotten hurt,” said Nia.

Mòrag let out a sigh. “You may be right, but regardless, I let my pride cloud my common sense tonight. The people are fortunate that this is the worst to happen because of it.”

“Pride?” asked Nia, “So that’s why you didn’t just wee off the cliff with Pyra and me earlier?”

“You… did what?” Brighid turned and raised a hand to her mouth.

“Er, right, you weren’t there for that.” Nia rubbed the back of her head. “Look, I get it, Mòrag, you’ve got to keep up your appearance for the empire and all that, but you don’t need to worry about that when it’s just us. Especially not when you’re as bare-arsed as everyone else.”

Brighid nodded. “I would not have worded it in that manner, but she is right. You can’t and shouldn’t always play the part of Special Inquisitor. The person underneath the uniform needs to be taken care of as well.” She stood up and held her hand out in front of Mòrag. “And I think now would be a good time to start taking care of her.”

Nia walked up and stuck her hand out as well. “Take it from someone who wet themselves not that long ago: best thing to do is learn from it and move on. Plus, it’s really not fun wallowing in your own piss, trust me.”

Open hands, sound wisdom, and a smile on each face; the complete opposite of the consequences Mòrag had expected for her accident. Like the urine staining her trousers, it took a little bit for their words to sink into her, but once they did, the weight of all of Mor Ardain seemed to lift off her shoulders. It was not by a lot, but at least she could lift her arms and take the hands reaching out to her, letting them pull her up to her feet and out of the puddle.

“Nia, Brighid,” she spoke, standing tall and making eye contact with the ladies once again. “I am truly indebted to you both. I promise you, I will find a way to repay you for your kind words.”

“Please, think nothing of it,” said Brighid, waving a hand, “It is enough for me to see you standing tall once more.”

“You’ve already seen me with wet pants, so we’ll just call it even,” said Nia, pausing to stretch her arms out and yawn. “Well, I don’t know about you all, but I think we’ve earned us some shut-eye.”

Mòrag shook her head. “Unfortunately, I cannot retire for the night. I need to assess the damage and open an investigation to the ignas’ motives straight away.”

“So what, you’re just gonna do all that in wet knickers?” asked Nia with a raised eyebrow.

“If I must for the sake of this city,” she responded, her composure unwavering even as her face remained red and her thoughts filled with people giving her weird looks.

“Even so, it would not reflect well on the empire for the Special Inquisitor to walk around in urinated trousers,” said Brighid, “I advise we at least get you into a fresh uniform before we speak with any of the soldiers.”

Mòrag glanced down at her legs. While her black clothes and the night darkness would hide her accident from sight, anyone near her would notice the unmistakable scent of urine upon her. Holding out her hands, she could see a hint of yellow on her white gloves, more evidence that would remove all doubt as to what befell her. 

“Perhaps a change of clothes would be in order, then,” she responded. “Could you escort me back to the inn?”

“It would be my pleasure,” said Brighid.

“I was headed back there, anyway,” said Nia.

“Then let us move quickly before someone else becomes privy to this incident.”

The party turned and stepped forward, with Brighid leading and Nia following behind to keep Mòrag covered on both sides. However, they did not get more than a couple steps away when they all came to a stop with their faces full of worry.

A lone Ardainian soldier stood before the party, his helmet hiding his face along with the thoughts and emotions that could be gleaned from it.

“Er, how long have you been standing there?” Brighid asked.

As if waking from a daydream, the soldier immediately snapped to the attention. “Ah, Lady Brighid! Special Inquisitor! I-I won’t say a word of this to anyone, on my honor as an Ardainian soldier!”

“That is… good to hear,” said Mòrag. “Did you have anything to report, private?”

“Well, there was a small request from the whole platoon and me, for your consideration.”

Mòrag and Brighid exchanges glances. “And what is this request?” Mòrag responded.

At this, the soldier yelled his request loud enough for all of Mor Ardain for hear, forever entrenching it within the memories of its citizens.

“DON’T FORGET ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to DerivativeWings of Omorashi.org for editing.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to DerivativeWings of omorashi.org for editing


End file.
